


Little Blue Hiro Hood

by Evil_Ed6



Series: Fred's Hidashi Fairy Tale Fanfiction [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Anal Sex, Funny, M/M, Sibling Incest, Storytelling, Yaoi, fred's creative license, hidashi, little blue hiro hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ed6/pseuds/Evil_Ed6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a little bot frighter who lived in a Cafe in the city of San-fransokyo.  Whenever he went out, the little boy wore a blue old hoodie, so everyone in the city called him Little Blue Hiro Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue Hiro Hood

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say first that this going to be crack :3 lol So be ready to laugh and get some sexy times. Also love to thank (unsatisfiedcare) for being my muse for this fic :3 Please enjoy and again loves the feedback. (BoyxBoy don't like it don't read it. I don't own Big Hero 6, Just the Hirdashi in my head... and there is a lot of it,)

Once upon a time, there was a little bot frighter who lived in a Cafe in the city of San-fransokyo. Whenever he went out, the little boy wore a blue old hoodie, so everyone in the city called him Little Blue Hiro Hood.

One morning, Little Blue Hiro Hood asked his collage friends if he could go to visit his Aunt Cass as it had been awhile since they'd seen each other.

"That's a good idea," Honey Lemmon said. So they packed a nice basket of donuts for Little Blue Hiro Hood to take to his Aunt.  
When the basket was ready, the little boy put on his blue hoodie and wave goodbye to his friend.

"Remember, go straight to Aunt's house," his friends cautioned. "Don't dawdle along the way and please don't talk to strangers! The streets are dangerous."

"Don't worry, guys," said Little Blue Hiro Hood, "I'll be careful."

But when Little Blue Hiro Hood noticed some lovely bot fights in the side ally, he forgot his promise to his friends. He played a few rounds, watched the other fighters suck in their battles for awhile, listened to the fighters curse him out and then play a few more fights with mega bot. 

Little Blue Hiro Hood was enjoying the warm summer night so much, that he didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the alley behind him...

Suddenly, the “wolf” appeared beside him.

"What are you doing out here, little boy?" the wolf asked in a voice as friendly and brotherly as he could muster.

"I'm on my way to see Aunt Cass who lives through the city, near the H Mart," Little Blue Hiro Hood replied with a smirk.

Then he realized how late he was and quickly excused himself, rushing down the path to his Aunt's house. 

The wolf, in the meantime, licked his lips as he watches cute teen ran away. Smirking Tadahi the wolf took a shortcut...

The wolf, a little out of breath from running, arrived at Aunt Cass's and knocked lightly at the door.

"Oh thank goodness! Come in, come in! I was worried sick that something had happened to you in the city," said Aunt Cass thinking that the knock was her younger nephew.

The wolf let himself in. “Tadashi?” Poor Aunt Cass did not have time to say another word, before the wolf push some money and movie ticket in her hand and push her out the door. Told her to have fun and to stay out late and that he got this!

The wolf let out a satisfied moan about what he was about to do, and then poked through Cass's wardrobe to find a lingerie that he liked. He added frilly underwear, and for good measure, dabbed some his Aunt's perfume behind his pointy ears.

A few minutes later, Blue Hiro Hood knocked on the door. The wolf jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his nose. "Who is it?" he called in a crackly voice.

"It's me, Little Blue Hiro Hood."

"Oh how lovely! Do come in, my dear," croaked the wolf.

When Little Blue Hiro Hood entered the little café and walking up the stairs, he could scarcely recognize his Aunt Cass laying in his brother’s bed….?.

"Aunt Cass! Your voice sounds so odd. Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, I just have touch of a cold," squeaked the wolf adding a cough at the end to prove the point.

"But Aunt Cass! What big hands you have," said Little Blue Hiro Hood as he edged closer to the bed.

"The better to hold you with, my dear," replied the wolf.

"But Aunt Cass! What big brown eyes you have," said Little Blue Hiro Hood.

"The better to see your cute body with, my dear," replied the wolf.

"But Aunt Cass! What a big mouth you have," said Little Blue Hiro Hood his voice quivering slightly.

"The better to suck you off with, my dear little brother," roared the wolf and he leapt out of the bed and pulling poor Little Blue Hiro Hood into the bad with him.

Too late, Little Blue Hiro Hood realized that the person in the bed was not his Aunt Cass, but a hungry Older brother, Tadashi the big bad wolf.

“Ah…Tadashi…Nii-sama…ah…” Little Blue Hiro moaned out as his scantily clad brother removed his blue hoodie and pants in seconds. Taking a hold of the boy’s hot throbbing sex and giving a few nice pumps.

“I’m sure you’re going to taste delicious Otouto.” The wolf growling in Hiro’s ear as he crawling on top of him. “I can’t wait to have a bite.”  
Smiling the wolf’s sharp teeth poked out over his bottom lip, something that is of pure hunger and lust in his eyes.

“Ah…yes…please….” Hiro panted out shivering, moving his head to expose his neck to the man/ wolf above him.

“Well then, what a anxious little meal you are.” The wolf purred, leaning in and licking up the boy’s neck. “What a treat for me this evening.  
Little Blue Hiro Hood warped his leg around the wolf’s waist pulled him down closer and rubbing up against the other’s erection. “Yes….. Nii-sam… Eat me up!”

“Well let’s dig in shall we.” Tadashi gasped out before biting down hard on the teen’s neck drawing blood from his sweet meal. Moaning some as he licks up the sweet nectar from his brother’s neck. “Delightful, you taste so addicting Sweetness.”

“Ah!” Hiro yelps out, his body full with lust moving up to try to touch the other for more friction. 

“I wonder if every part of you tastes as good.” He teased the younger one, moving a clawed hand down the pale body, stopping at Hiro’s ass and giving it a nice squeeze. “Also nice and tight down here.”

“Oh god!! Yes….ah….Mmmm….please more!!” Hiro moan out, arching his back. “Please… I need it Nii-sam!!... Please fuck me!”

“Is that so baby brother? I don’t know if I should…” He smirked down at his now wide eye and pleading younger brother. “You were out bot fighting when you should have been going straight to Aunt Cass’s. I have to track you all over the city to get my meal.”He said pulling away some. “You should be punished.”

“No!!” Hiro yelled begging pulling his big brother back down. “I’m sorry Nii-sama I won’t do it again… so..please…I need you inside me.” The boy moan out wrapping his legs tighter around the other. “Please my hole is so hungry for your cock…. Please let it eat you up….big bad wolf.” 

“Then enjoy your meal then, as I enjoy mine.” Wolf growled flipping the little meal over and pulling his ass in the air. “I want you like this, and aren’t you? So hungry. Turn your head to the side and open your mouth.”

Hiro turn his head and open his mouth, letting out a moan as three fingers found it way inside. As has Hiro suck and wet his brother’s fingers Tadashi panted briefly above him, before he withdrew them with a wet sound.

Hiro stilled when he felt fingers at his ass cheeks. A fingertip dragged over his hole, then pressed in. His back arched, fingers dug into the bed, and his mouth opened on a lustful cry.

“Yes!!ah!!!!” Hiro moaned out as fingers winnowed deeper, forcing its way in, and the boy rubbed his forehead into the sheets and then arched his hips back into brothers’ hand.  
Fingers wriggled, moving even deeper as the wolf lean down a whisper into the teen’s ear. “What do you want, dear?”

“Please…. Big Bad Wolf….ahh…please fuck me….”

“Are you always so demanding little brother?’ Tadashi teasing, but he sounded so pleased. He withdrew his fingers, as he arched over Hiro, grasped his wrists and pinned them down. Slowly Tadashi’s cock pressed against Hiro’s entrance; push its way in opening him up.

“Oh…Ahhhh….So big Nii-sama!!” Hiro yelled, feeling pleasure race up and down the back of his spine, sparking into his hands and fingers. It flowed down his legs until his toes were curling, pushing absently back into his brother.

“That’s it,” Tadashi encouraged. ‘That’s it, move back into me. Just like that. That’s wonderful, my dear meal.”

Hiro moaned and rocked back, meeting Tadashi’ thrusts, his own cock pressed up against his belly and the faint friction was enough. He whimpered, head pressed into the bed.

He was going to come.

“Come my sweet Little Blue Hiro Hood, cum for your Wolf.” Tadashi moan into his ear, knowing that his brother was closes. Reaching around and grabbing the boy’s hard cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

He came calling out his Nii-sama’s name. Cum hot against his own feverish skin, shuddering violently. He moaned Tadashi hushed him, voice soft, still rocking Hiro’s body.

“Ah… yes I’m going to eat you up….ahhh….cuming…!” Tadashi came deep inside of Hiro, moaning softly, not once but twice. Panting softly, the wolf pulled out of his brother, and then brings the small boy into a hug.

“I….I’m sorry…Nii-sama I didn’t mean to worry you… please don’t hate me…” Hiro sob out burying his head into his brother chest.

"There, there, my dear. You've learned an important lesson.” Tahashi whispered, bring the other Hamada into a sweet kiss. “Next time remember to go straight to Aunt Cass’s. I don’t want any other wolf eating up my sweet Little Blue Hiro Hood.

“Yes I promise, Nii-sama.”Boy apologize giving a kiss back. “You are my one and only Big Bad Wolf.”

The End.

“So what do you guys think? Good right.” Fred asked has he finished reading the play that he been working on. “So Tadashi and Hiro will be the leads, right bro.” Fred looked at his boy friend. “I think this would do great for our entry for the school fest. I mean dudes why wouldn’t it; I took everything that people like online and put it in a great festival tale. So feedback guys?”

“Uh…. Fred….” Honey Lemon said look around the room, trying to hind the blush across her face.

Tadash was just staring wide eye at his boyfriend in shock, mouth open not sure what to say. No words could come to mind to describe what he just heard.

Hiro was in the corner sporting a bloody nose, trying to hind the hard embarrassment in his pants.

Wasabi ran out of the lab at the part where the fingering starting, screaming about his virgin ears.

“Fred, I don’t think we can do this play.” GoGo said, smiling at the scene around her.

“But why? I think it is totally awesome and there is like a lot of sites all over.”

“Fred, what sites would that be?” Honey lemon asked.

“I not sure FanFicion…. They call it.” Fred though for a minute. “But come on who is in?”

“Fred…. There is no way I’m having sex with my little brother on stage…” Tadashi started saying before Honey Lemon raised her hand.

“I’m in!” She yelled; still pink in the face from her dirty thoughts.

“Honey Lemon…. What the..” Tadashi stared at her.

“Me too!” Hiro called out, putting his hand up that wasn’t hiding his erection.

“It could be fun, and I wouldn’t want to stunt Fred’s creative mine now.” GoGo said popping her gum.

“Cool!! Let’s start the rehearsals!!” Fred cheered out giving out a script to each one. “Come to my micasa for sacks and rehearse”

“I just going to grab my camera and I will be right there.” Honey lemon giggled and ran out after Fred. So happy that her secret fantasies have just came true.

“Hell Ya!! Sack…. This is going to be so much fun, come on bro.” Hiro said running out the door. “Sex and Sacks, best day ever!”

“You coming Tadashi?..... Wait, sorry about that you all ready have.”GoGo laughed out, waving to Tadashi as she left the room.

“I’M NOT HAVING SEX ON STAGE!!!” Tadashi yelled, running after the gain.

Little did he know Fred had already sold tickets.


End file.
